A Childish Prank
by HeadMistress-Selena
Summary: Snape assigns a very difficult and dangerous position, Malfoy and Neville bump into each other and accidentally switch vials, and Malfoy doesn't want to test it on a rat. He's againsts animal testsing...is a Mudblood an animal?


A.N. this is my first fic and I might make some mistakes because I am Italian and I am still learning English. If you find any mistakes, I BEG you to tell me! Thanx!

Chapter 1 - Verbal Diarrhea

Hermione Granger sat between her two best friends in their first positions class of the year, awaiting Professor Snape's big entrance that he did at the beginning of each school year.

Now in their 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry was made Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team (Ron was made keeper of course), and Hermione was made Head Girl.

Being Head Girl is such an honor. It is only given to the smartest and most well behaved witch in all of Hogwarts! She had a huge bedroom with all her things neatly put away, a gigantic bathroom with a bath tub the size of a small swimming poll, she was able to go to Hogsmead whenever she wanted, and she got to plan all the dances… along with the Head Boy of course.

The Head Boy. She would have to share a common room with him, as well as the marvelous bathroom that unfortunately connected their rooms.

Had the Head Boy been Harry or Ron or anybody other than who it actually was, then perhaps she might have been able to survive this year. This year's Head Boy would probably make it his top priority to make her life hell in any way possible.

Yes. That's right. You know who I'm talking about. The Head Boy was none other than that annoying, mean, arrogant, full of it pureblood…

"Mr. Malfoy!" barked Snape as he entered the class room and heard Malfoy say something rather nasty.

"Yes Professor?" he replied innocently.

"I must thank you for reminding 7th years proper class etiquette…" he drawled, "There will be no talking or foolish wand waving in this class, and I will not tolerate any verbal diarrhea of any sort. Is that clear, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes Professor…" he said in a bored tone.

"Good. Today we will be starting the Infantium Mentius potion. Does anyone know what it is?"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air but Snape ignored her as usual.

Malfoy put up his hand just because he wanted to get on Hermione's nerves.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"The Infantium Mentius Potion is makes the drinker believe they are a child" he answered in a way that Hermione would have.

_This will tick her off for sure!_ he thought to himself.

"But that's not all it does," said Hermione, "it is a very difficult and dangerous potion to make. If the slightest thing were to go wrong, then the drinker could become brain-dead. There is no telling what could happen! There have been so many different cases with this potion, but they all lead to problems with the brain."

"10 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn, and an other 10 for showing off" said Snape.

'Oh he's such a jerk! He knew I knew the answer! He did it on purpose!' thought Hermione.

_Damn her! Why must she always prove herself smarter than me?_ thought Malfoy.

"Professor, if the potion is really as dangerous as Granger says it is, then why are you permitting us to do it and drink it?" asked Malfoy, "I know for a fact that you have the anti-dote for it, but what if the potion were to go wrong?"

"Well I suppose you won't be messing up then…" replied Snape as he looked at Neville, "Luckily for you, you will each be getting a pet mouse to take back to your dorms. Since the potion must simmer for many hours, you will take a vile to your dorms and wait until tonight for it to be ready. When it is time, add a drop in your mouse's water, which will be supplied with its cage. Notice it's reaction after it drinks the water. Seeing as these are old mice, you will notice the change easily. They will suddenly seem more energetic and such. This is an individual assignment. The instructions are on the board, and I will view your mice tomorrow for inspection. Begin!"

They quickly began to work on their potions, and Hermione was secretly helping Harry and Ron with theirs. Unfortunately, Snape caught her and sat her next to Malfoy.

While she tried to cut up her ingredients perfectly, Malfoy would constantly hit her elbow with his, yet she always managed to cut perfectly. He also tried messing around with the heat of her cauldron, but she had put a protecting charm on it just in case.

Both Hermione and Malfoy were starting to get aggravated because of the other and eventually, they both finished their potions.

They poured a generous amount into their vials, closed them, and waited to be dismissed.

When the dismissal bell rang, everyone scurried off to get out of the dungeons.

Clumsy little Neville ran straight into Malfoy, causing both of them to fall, as well as their potions.

"Sorry Malfoy" he mumbled and picked up his vial.

"You are such a klutz, Longbottom! Watch where you're going next time! You nearly broke my vial!"

Neville ran off with his position still held tight in his hand, and the mouse cage in the other.

_Sometimes I wonder if he should have been a Hufflepuff…_


End file.
